


Close

by duustbunny



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Harassment, Spock is such a gossip, Underage - Freeform, but he feels guilty about it, dubcon, eavesdropping Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duustbunny/pseuds/duustbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new officer gets temporarily assigned to the Enterprise to conduct an inspection. Spock notices this makes Chekov miserable. Now he only needs to find out why, and fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme prompt http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/2836.html?thread=1584916#t1584916 
> 
> _"Chekov was taken advantage of at the Academy when he first arrived...either a professor or older cadet sexually harassed him/assaulted him. He had no one to tell. He had no friends because he was so much younger than everyone else. And if he told his family, they'd be so upset and they'd make him come home after having spent their life savings to give him the chance to go to the Academy. Plus he was embarrassed and ashamed...._
> 
> _This all comes out [...] When the former teacher or fellow cadet comes onto the Enterprise or encounters the crew on a shore leave_
> 
> _When it comes out, everyone feels terrible about having never made an effort to befriend the little genius kid at the Academy or to consider how lonely he must be. Gen, please....if you want to slash, not with Kirk or Bones, please."_
> 
> \--

When Commander Makary Russell materialized on the transporter pad, only Ensign Chekov’s reaction was peculiar enough for Spock to make note of it, but he was not knowledgeable enough in human gestures to interpret it with an error margin smaller than 38.701%.

The captain and Doctor McCoy were smiling and exchanging pleasantries with the man who would remain aboard the Enterprise for a week-long inspection. Lieutenant Commander Scott stood behind the control panel displaying a wide-eyed look that Spock deduced --based on Mr Scott’s earlier conversation with the captain about the as-of-yet not approved modifications to the warp core-- was intended to convey innocence.

Spock himself stood to the side, next to Ensign Chekov and Ensign Hendorff, and it was this relative position that allowed him to notice Mr Chekov’s undecipherable look as well as the 0.62 additional seconds that Commander Russell’s gaze rested on him in comparison with Hendorff.

\--

Spock was on duty for gamma shifts by his own request, because it was typically the most uneventful time of the day and he was able to leave the bridge for long periods of time to work on his research projects.

He was doing a routine checkup on deck 8 while he waited for the computer to finish cataloguing the complete DNA sequence of the last sample of genetically-modified Quadrotriticale when Chekov and Russell’s quiet voices caught his attention by the Physics laboratory.

He did not attempt to hide, although he did not move from his current position which was out of their line of sight. Neither did he attempt to listen in to their conversation without their permission, but he could not shut down an involuntary reflect such as hearing without considerable effort, which was unwarranted when he was on duty and required to work at peak efficiency, he told himself.

It was impossible for Spock not to detect they were speaking in a foreign language. He identified it as Russian, although he could not understand the meaning of their words. He could, however, distinguish what he believed to be apprehension in Mr Chekov’s tone. The same was not true for Mr Russell, who sounded at ease despite his obvious struggle with the language.

Spock hesitated. It was plain that the two men knew each other well. Perhaps they were friends, or possibly kin. He did not wish to interfere in what was likely a private argument.

After brief deliberation, he concluded it was in everyone’s best interest if he continued his round and let Chekov and Russell sort out their differences uninterrupted.

\--

It was not often that Spock believed his judgment to be poor, but he was starting to consider he had perhaps made a mistake the previous night.

He was sitting in the mess hall with Nyota having their customary breakfast before she started her shift. She was uncharacteristically quiet, which was an indication that she was listening in to the loud conversation that Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy were having with their resident inspector two tables away. The entire crew was concerned with the outcome of the current audit, so Spock decided it was pertinent to be alert to any information that was willingly and openly revealed.

“Really?” the captain was asking. “You speak Russian?”

“Of course, Captain. My mother would not have it any other way. And her Standard was so bad, my brother and I finally gave up and started speaking to her in her native language. It was easier for everyone.”

“Ooohh Chekov will have a field day with you! You know, my navigator?”

“The boy with the curly hair that was on the transporter room yesterday, right?”

“Yeah. Have you two spoken in Russian yet? I’m sure he’d love that.”

The tone of the conversation was so jovial that Russell’s answer took Spock completely by surprise.

“We haven’t talked in any language yet.”

\--

Spock resolved to speak to Ensign Chekov at the first available opportunity. Unfortunately, such an opportunity did not occur until the following gamma shift, when the young man was on duty again.

Spock was doing another customary round when he saw Commander Russell walk briskly down a hallway, lips twisted in what Spock could only interpret as a smile, although it wasn’t a gesture he had seen before. It was apparent that Mr Russell did not notice him, for he did not offer any salutations.

Spock waited until the man was out of sight and walked in the direction Russell had come from. When he took the turn at the end of the hallway he almost ran into Chekov, who was coming out of an airlock with haste, carrying a small package.

“Mr Chekov.”

“Commander Spock.”

The young man flushed deeply and attempted to conceal the package he was carrying. He looked, as far as Spock could tell, flustered.

“Is everything in order, Ensign?”

“Yes, sir.”

Chekov started to leave but Spock interrupted him. “What are you carrying?”

“Just a personal item, sir.”

“May I examine it?”

Chekov paled.

“There was no scheduled maintenance of any kind on this airlock,” Spock pressed. “You understand this incident is highly irregular.”

Chekov’s expression changed and again Spock found himself at a loss to interpret it. The ensign handed over the package and Spock took it. He felt somewhat uncomfortable but could not understand why; after all, he was doing what was necessary. He pried the package open and looked inside to find another package, this one clearly labeled as cologne.

He handed the package back without further ado and walked away, not bothering to dismiss the Ensign, the feeling of discomfort deepening.

\--

Chekov’s records indicated his next birthday would take place in 16 standard days. Spock was familiar with the human tradition of presenting gifts to people who were having a birth anniversary.

He remembered his mother’s grateful smile on the day she turned 31 years old as she opened the small bottle of scented liquid that Sarek had given to her as a gift, how she seemed to enjoy its smell when she opened it, the intimate manner in which she stroked her fingers against her husband’s.

“Kah-is-tor tu na’nash-veh,” Sarek had said, not knowing his son was listening. _Wear it for me._

\--

By the fourth day of Commander Russell’s stay, the captain had evidently become aware of Ensign Chekov’s situation.

“Hey Spock, you have a minute?”

Spock remained behind as everyone else left Briefing Room B after their weekly staff meeting. “Certainly, Captain.”

“It’s Jim,” the other man said, once the door closed and they were alone. “This is an unofficial matter for the time being.”

“Jim.”

“I know I should be discussing this with Bones but I wanted to check with you first, because you’re the most observant person on this ship that I can trust with something like this and I don’t want to make Bones worry without good reason. And I especially don’t want him confronting Chekov because maybe I’m just being paranoid.”

“I understand.”

The captain narrowed his eyes in a calculating gaze. “Do you?”

“I assumed you were referring to the recent change in Ensign Chekov’s typical behavior. Is that not the case?”

“So you’ve noticed _something._ ” The captain moved closer to him until he was within arm’s reach, and lowered his voice. “What, exactly?”

Spock listed his observations as requested. “The eagerness with which he customarily conducts himself at almost all times has dulled. He is retiring to his quarters earlier than usual. He also seems to be attempting to avoid Commander Russell. Unsuccessfully, I might add.”

The captain’s eyes widened, so Spock stopped speaking. They stood like that for a while, and Spock was unsure whether anything else was required of him.

Finally, the captain spoke. “Why... why do you think he’s avoiding him? Just guess. I mean, give me the likeliest reason according to your calculations.”

Spock hesitated. He did not wish to discuss the ensign’s personal matters, but the captain seemed genuinely concerned.

“Off the record,” the other man insisted.

Spock relented. “I believe Mr Chekov wishes to end their relationship and Mr Russell does not.”

The captain’s reaction was unexpected. He ran his hands through his hair and turned around, hiding his face from Spock. But Spock had already seen the worry in his eyes. And the fear.

\--

He sought out the captain later that evening, but the other man was in a meeting with Doctor McCoy and by the time gamma shift started they were still occupied.

\--

When his shift ended, Spock made his way to the mess hall to join Nyota for breakfast. But he never made it.

As the turbolift doors opened on deck 5 and he stepped out, Commander Russell stepped in. Spock saw him press the button to deck 7 just before the doors closed again.

Spock stopped in his tracks as he analyzed this information. It was unusual for the inspector to be awake so early, given that his auditing activities were scheduled to start at ten hundred hours. And while the recreation complex was on deck 7, so were the junior officer’s quarters.

He took the turbolift again, this time to deck 7, and headed to Chekov’s quarters. Russell was already there, standing by the door. The man did not notice Spock as the doors in front of him slid open and he walked inside. Spock remained behind. He pulled out his pad and looked up the other ensigns assigned to Chekov’s quarters, then the duty roster for them. They were both on duty at the moment, one in Engineering and the other one in the Tachyonics Lab. Chekov was off duty after gamma shift.

Spock knew, by his previous deductions, that the two men were --or at least had recently been-- in a relationship. Mr Chekov was over the legal age of consent. He had opened the door willingly. It was not Spock’s place to interfere with their relationship in any way. And yet.

He composed a short message to Nyota apologizing for not attending their engagement and set himself to wait. Going with a “gut feeling”, to borrow one of the captain’s expressions, made Spock... uneasy, for lack of a word that more aptly described this indistinct feeling. However, Chekov’s unhappy and anxious mood as of late made Spock even _more_ uneasy.

Spock was by no means an expert on human relationships or human behavior. And yet...

And yet.

\--

After a 67 minutes and 46.3 seconds interval, the doors to Chekov’s quarters opened again and Mr Russell came out, alone. Spock observed him from his place, where the man could not see him. The inspector was freshly shaved and his hair was damp. His general appearance was correct according to regulation, and he looked content. He walked down the hallway and out of sight, and shortly after Spock heard the distinctive sounds of the turbolift doors opening and closing.

Spock then made his way to Chekov’s door and announced his presence on the control panel. When the door opened, Spock was not the only one surprised.

Chekov stood by the doorway, looking like he hadn’t rested properly in an extended period of time. His eyes were reddened and had a dark coloration on the skin under them, and his hair was in an unfortunate state of disarray. He was wearing only regulation sleeping pants and a shocked look on his face.

“C-commander...”

“Mr Chekov. May I come in?”

“I am off duty,” the boy blurted uncharacteristically; he was generally well predisposed at all times.

“I am aware. However, I am not here in an official capacity.”

There was a pause where Chekov appeared to analyze his options. Finally he sagged and stepped aside to let Spock in.

Spock surveyed the state of the room as the door closed behind him. Two beds were made but the third one was quite untidy, with the sheets and cover tangled on the floor. The pieces of a regulation uniform were scattered about the room. The door to the bathroom was open and a towel was lying on the floor inside. The heavy smell of human perspiration hung over the room.

Spock was unsure how to proceed. Perhaps he should call the captain, although he was unwilling to involve more people in this decidedly private matter which already had one participant too many.

Just then, Chekov’s communicator beeped and the captain’s voice was heard on the speaker: “Mr Chekov, are you awake?”

Spock considered it an inadequate question, given that if the ensign were asleep he would be unable to answer.

Chekov picked up the device, which was lying on the floor, and replied, “Yes, keptin. Is zere an emergency?”

“Not really, but it’s kind of urgent. Are you in your quarters? Can I come over for a second?”

Chekov glanced at Spock and adopted a pained expression as he replied into his communicator. “I don’t zink now’s a good time, keptin.”

“Are you alone? Cooney and Zoza have alpha shift today, right?”

“I am viz Mister Spock.”

The captain was silent for a moment, then he said, “I’m on my way,” and ended the communication.

Chekov dropped the communicator onto the tangle of sheets on the floor and went to sit on the edge of his unmade bed, running his hands over his face and through his hair. Spock associated the gesture with frustration and anxiety.

“Do you require medical assistance, Mr Chekov?”

“No.”

The subsequent silence stretched for 2.39 minutes until the computer indicated someone, presumably the captain, had announced themselves on the control panel outside. Chekov did not react, so Spock took it to himself to voice the command to open the door.

The captain was not alone; Doctor McCoy was with him. They entered the room and the doctor went immediately to Chekov’s side, running his tricorder over him and asking one question after another, to which the young ensign always replied with a yes or no answer, giving no further details.

The captain remained by Spock’s side, obviously attempting not to interfere with the medical examination. “What happened?” he asked Spock softly.

“I have not yet gathered enough facts to present a viable hypothesis, Captain.”

“It’s Jim now. Just tell me what you know, ok?”

“Very well. As I was proceeding to the mess hall for sustenance after the conclusion of gamma shift, I witnessed Commander Russell--” the captain winced at the name “--take the turbolift to this deck, enter this room and remain inside for 67.772 minutes. When he left, I came to speak to Mr Chekov. We were interrupted by your call before I could obtain any significant information from him.”

The captain nodded.

“Jim--”

“No, I haven’t notified security, Spock. I don’t think Russell’s a danger to anyone else right now and I don’t want to make a scene until I know exactly what’s going on.”

Spock never ceased to be surprised by the way his captain was able to deduce other people’s trains of thought with virtually no information.

“Well, Jim,” Doctor McCoy said, standing up. “He presents no physical injuries.”

“Vhy are you here?” Chekov abruptly asked to no one in particular, his voice raised. He immediately appeared to regret it and mumbled an apology as he hid his face in his hands again.

“Mr Chekov,” the captain replied. “Pavel. We want to help you. Is there anything we can do to help?”

Chekov shook his head, head down.

“Do you want Russell off the Enterprise?”

That made the young ensign look up. His eyes were wide. “Ze inspection is not over, keptin.”

“It is if you press charges.”

Both the doctor and Chekov shook their heads at that.

“Press charges?” Chekov asked. “Vhy vould I do zat?”

“If Commander Russell is... behaving inappropriately toward you, you have the right to file a complaint and he will be temporarily removed from his post until an investigation takes place, which means we would drop him off at Starbase 4 today.”

“No no no, I von’t file a complaint. Please.”

“Are you sure? I mean, there’s a reason why we’re here. We are worried about you, you know? You’re uncomfortable with Russell on board, and it shows.”

Chekov sank further into the mattress. “You don’t understand. Maks is my friend.”

The captain looked contemplative for a moment, frowning in the way he did when he was making a difficult decision. Finally, he instructed, “Spock, Bones, will you please leave us alone for a moment? I’ll see you in Ready Room B after.”

Chekov looked vaguely alarmed, but Spock was already following his orders, the doctor close behind him.

They stood in the hallway for a minute. Spock waited because the doctor appeared to have something to say, but eventually the other man started walking toward the turbolifts. Spock did the same, and they reached Ready Room B in silence.

Once inside, with the door closed, Doctor McCoy sighed audibly. “Why were you in Chekov’s quarters, Spock? I mean, you said you followed Russell, but why did you?”

“Mr Chekov appears to be in distress when he encounters the commander.”

“You told Jim yesterday you think they’re... together.”

“Or were, in the recent past.”

“Dammit.”

Spock suspected he lacked some contextual information to truly understand the doctor’s reaction, but thought it prudent not to ask. They didn’t speak again for the rest of the wait.

When the captain finally arrived, he looked extremely exhausted; it was plain in the slight drag of his feet and the drawn expression on his face.

“What is it, Jim?” the doctor prompted. “What’s going on? Is the kid okay?”

“I want Russell off my ship.”

Neither Spock nor Doctor McCoy gave an immediate answer to that.

“But,” the captain continued, “I can’t legally do that. Chekov won’t press charges.”

“Charges?”

“For statutory rape.”

That was, Spock deduced, an implication that the relationship had started when Chekov was still a minor. “Captain, if they are still engaged in a romantic relationship, it is logical that Mr Chekov is unwilling to initiate legal actions against Mr Russell.”

The captain stared at him. “Romantic relationship? For fuck’s sake, Spock, there’s nothing romantic about coercing a child into having sex. He doesn’t want to press charges because he believes he led Russell on so it’s his own fault. His own. Fucking. Fault. Can you believe that?”

“Calm down, Jimmy.”

“The doctor is right, Captain. This is not the professional manner in which to--”

“No, Spock, it’s not the professional manner because this is fucking _personal_ for me, okay?”

Spock analyzed that statement in silence while the captain took deep breaths in what was most likely an attempt to regain control of himself.

“He told me Russell helped him out at the Academy with classes and paperwork. They started spending a lot of time together. Russell would buy him gifts and go out with him and stuff. Chekov didn’t have any friends in San Francisco and everyone else at the Academy was so much older than him. If it was difficult for us,” he said, gesturing between the doctor and himself, “I can’t imagine what it was like for him.” He sat down on a chair and rested his elbows on the table. “So when that asshole started to ask for more than just his company, Chekov owed him. He _owed_ him, he said. Russell got that into his head.”

The doctor sat down next to the captain and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Jim.”

“What could he do, Bones? What could he do? He was already _dating_ the man, even if he hadn’t realized. An assistant instructor. He was afraid he would be sent back home, after all the effort his family put into sending him to San Francisco. And at the Academy he had no one to talk to because we were all just too fucking _busy_ to notice that he was alone and needed help.”

There was hatred in his tone of voice. Spock was surprised when Doctor McCoy made no comment, but simply continued to rub the captain’s shoulder.

“I want that son of a bitch off my ship, Bones. But I have four hundred and twenty eight other crewmembers to think about. I can’t legally do anything for now, and we can’t fail our first inspection. We just can’t.”

“We could attempt to keep Mr Chekov separated from Mr Russell at all times,” Spock suggested.

“Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that. I was thinking-- I want Chekov to be on duty for nine consecutive shifts, starting now. Can you do the paperwork, Spock? Just pass it off as disciplinary action or whatever. You’ll think of something.”

Spock nodded.

“Bones, I’m assigning him to Medical for alpha shift, when you’re there. Stick to him?”

“Sure, Jim.”

“I’m going to be working with him on a special project--” he raised his hands and curled his index and middle fingers “--with him during beta shifts in my quarters. Meaning, he sleeps while I do paperwork. God knows I really need to catch up on that. And Spock, I want him with you for gamma shifts. Please?”

“Of course, Captain. I am currently conducting an experiment on genetically-modified Quadrotriticale that would benefit from a temporary assistant.”

The captain smiled; he did not appear joyful, but neither was he irate any longer.

“Thank you, Spock. Bones. Thank you for helping Chekov.”

Spock refrained from pointing out that thanks were unnecessary.

\--

Two weeks and four days later, after Commander Russell presented his report on the Enterprise to the Admiralty, the captain confided in Spock and Doctor McCoy that he had persuaded Mr Chekov to press charges against the man so that he would be removed from his regular duties as an assistant instructor at Starfleet Academy in San Francisco, because he didn’t want him taking advantage of any other cadets. “It feels like closure,” he had told Doctor McCoy. Spock believed it to be a reference to a different incident, but he did not ask.

He would never admit it to anyone, but the guilt Spock had been feeling for not noticing Chekov’s situation at the academy was drowned in the pride he now felt for the young man’s courage.

 

 


End file.
